Golden Sun: Sol Adept
by SSJ-Jolt
Summary: It has been 17 years since Alchemy was unleashed on the world and Alex vanished. Now a new threat has appeared in the form of an Alchemy Sage. Now the heroes children must rise up and challange Weyard's greatest threat in years. Rated R for later chapters
1. Prelude

Prelude;

The day was quite, the sky blue and clear, and the temperature pleasant. All was peaceful in the town of New Vale aside from the odd shout from the young ones as they learnt how to control their psynergy. It had been 17 years since Alchemy had been unleashed on the world once again and was now more difficult to control their powers.

Suddenly the peace is disturbed as a window of one of the houses explodes as a Dragon Fume shoots out. All those nearby look for a moment then continue on with their business. That was a normal occurrence in that house… Moments later a very scorched and older looking Isaac explodes out of the house as more fireballs fly at him. Then Jenna races out _firing_ the fireballs at the hapless Venus Adept. At least once a week the married couple would have an argument… always ending with Jenna chasing her husband around Vale for about 3 hours.

Felix hopped out of the way as the other Venus Adept raced past and smirked as his sister both greeted and farewelled him in the same breath as she chased Isaac. Next to the dark haired warrior was his wife, Karst, who had somehow been revived when Mars lighthouse had been fired. In the three years before the quest the two had formed a close friendship but when Menardi had been killed she had lost almost all reason, she had felt betrayed by Felix but in the end she had admitted to herself that she really loved him. So when the group visited Prox again she had admitted her feelings to everyone in Prox. The Inn had taken two days to clean from all the drinks splattered everywhere…

Out of the woods emerged three tired figures. The first was a brown haired, brown eyed young girl. Her hair was the same colour as Isaac's but she had Jenna's face. Garcia, the daughter of Isaac and Jenna. An Earth Seer. And very good at what she did.

Next to her was a fiery haired, red-eyed girl with dark skin and reddish cheeks. She had pointed ears like those of a Proxian and darkened skin. She wore armour that didn't cover her arms or mid riff and a mini skirt. On her arms where scales and spikes. She was Kel, the daughter of Felix and Karst. A Fire Adept like her mother and skilled at the sword like her father.

Behind them stood a young man, about five years older then both of the girls. He had red eyes, light skin, and black hair. He wore a black open vest, a white shirt, black pants and black boots. On his hands he wore black fingerless gloves and a red Rambo style headband that trailed behind his head. He was Jolt Kullkaven, who had taken over as the resident Alchemy Sage when Kraden had passed away. His knowledge likely even surpassed that of the old Sage thanks to his studying the glyphs on the New Mt. Aleph.

The girls turned to Jolt expectantly, "You to have been training hard, that's good to see! We're done for the day, off you go!" the older boy said with a smile. He turned and walked away towards New Mt. Aleph. He glanced behind him to see the girls chatting with Felix and Karst. He turned back to the task at hand. According to the glyphs there should be a passage leading to the insides of the mountain... and the true way to attain the Golden Sun!!!


	2. Alex

Since I didn't mention it last time…

Kel: He doesn't own Golden Sun in anyway

… Except for the kids, Jolt, etc….

Garcia: Exactly!

Chapter 1: Alex

Hard boots crunched on the ground as a shadowed figure walked down a dark passage way. His red eyes glew ominously as he strolled in the darkness towards his destination. He walked until he entered a room that sounded hollow and he formed a globe of light in his hand and he looked around. The whole place was golden, the walls, the floor, the dirt and dust. On one wall was a dragon, another a bird, the third a whale and the last a stag. The figure grinned as he had reached the heart of New Mt Aleph! In the centre of the room was a blue haired man. He appeared either dead or unconscious. The figure knew who it was instantly, "Alex…" He muttered as he walked over to the prone Mercury Clan Adept.

"Wake up…" He commanded as he grabbed Alex by the head. The Water users eyes fluttered open and he muttered, "I'm not dead…?" "Not yet." Was the figures reply. Alex looked at the figure confused, "Who are you? And why are you holding my head?" Jolt's face came into view, "I'm your worst nightmare!!" Alex's eyes widened in fear as he screamed in agony, he felt as if every molecule of his body was being ripped apart continuously.

Alex's screams echoed through out the mountain but no one outside of it heard them.

---------------------

Felix, Kel and Garcia all laughed as Isaac mopped after being barbecued by Jenna. The afore mentioned Mars Adept was busy inside the house cooking with Karst… or rather attempting to…

"Shouldn't Tuna Tacos have… you know…? Tuna in them?" Karst asked her sister-in-law. Neither where very good cooks, even after years of trying. In fact the two where often tied down to a chair while their daughters did the cooking. "Its what the recipe says, so it must be right!" Jenna replied, "You just light the oven while I finish off here."

"Fine whatever." Karst sighed. Since she had moved here from Prox she had only once regretted it, and that was when she had had an argument with Jenna… bad idea to say the least. She turned to the oven and opened the hatch to the wood chamber. She threw in a few logs and muttered, "Flare." and the logs where instantly ablaze.

Outside all four commented, "Uh oh." Just as Jenna put the 'tacos' in the oven. All seemed well for about five minutes when…

BANG!!!

The oven exploded. Everyone ran for it covering their noses. Felix looked at Isaac and asked, "You still have that recipe?" "Well I was hoping to have a boy one of these days." The blonde Venus adept replied. "You idiot… Remind me to kill you one of these days!" Felix shook his head.

"Hey guys!" A familiar but deeper then remembered voice called out, "Long time no see what the hell is that smell?" The two Venus adepts looked over and gapped. Before them stood three figures, two they recognized. The tallest was Ivan, now a masculine young man. His features had grown much more manlike in the years the group had been apart.

Next to Ivan stood a now very attractive, rather then cute, Sheba. Her body had filled out in a way both Karst and Jenna would be envious of, and made both Isaac and Felix practically drool from the thoughts running around in their heads of what they would like to do with her now.

Next to the both of them was the spitting image of Ivan's younger years. Only he wore a cloak that covered his mouth, armour and carried a sword. Unlike his parents this boy was a talented sword fighter and very muscular. "Allow me to introduce Vance, our son." Sheba chirped.

The two girls immediately snapped out of their daydreams and shut their gaping mouths as their fathers introduced them. Garcia was the first to make a move on poor Vance, "Come with us." She said as she grabbed his arm, then Kel followed her cousin's lead and grabbed his other arm and dragged to poor boy into the woods.

However they didn't get far before, "I didn't know you taught your kids to kidnap each other!" Everyone looked around and spotted three blue haired people approaching with grins on their faces. Isaac, Ivan, Felix and Sheba all grinned at the sight of their friends who had moved to Lemuria, Piers and Mia. Neither had aged much but they could tell they had not wasted any time starting a large family. Next to them stood a boy about the other kids ages and wore similar garb as his father he also carried a staff. "Let us introduce our boy, Tanus." The lad waved shyly.

Suddenly everyone's noses wrinkled and they all ran for the inn.

Several minutes later

All four families sat around a table where they all sat talking and eating. When the huge tray in the middle was empty a huge blue arm picked it up and they all looked around and gaped. It was Agatio! "Hey all!" the massive Proxian grinned at them.

Karst immediately hugged her childhood friend, "How have you been you big oaf?" She asked the huge guy. The Proxian warrior grinned back down at her as he said, "Good! In fact… I've moved down here!" At that moment Garet came out with another tray for the group, "Hey guys!" Garet beamed and on his way back to the kitchen gave Agatio a peck on the cheek. A long silence followed before someone said, "What the hell?" Agatio blushed and started to back away but someone's scythe was suddenly at his crutch as Karst said, "Do tell…"

"Well you see…" Agatio began, "It kinda… just happened… you know…?"

"…"

Karst was about to move closer to Agatio to squeeze more information out of him when the Inn door swung open and a familiar figure staggered in. All their eyes opened wide in shock as they looked upon.

"Alex!!" Mia gasped, she ran over to catch the near dead adept, "Brother…" She whispered. "Mia… He took it… he took the Golden Sun…" Alex gasped. Everyone stood frozen. Piers quickly cast Pure Ply on Alex and recovered his strength, Mia aiding with her own Pure Ply.

"Who took it? Who took the Golden Sun!?!" Isaac demanded.

"I… don't know…" Alex said weakly, "But…" He suddenly sprang to his feet, "I humbly thank you for healing me… I will no longer require your services. Farewell!" With that he warped away.

"What the hell is going on!?!" Isaac wondered out load.

Yeah Chapter 1 finished!

Alex: Ok… that made no sense…

Kel: Shut it! Review please!

I have them so well trained don't I?


End file.
